


I'm Happy You 'Like' Me

by Malakia



Series: Naruto Drabbles and Short Stories [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, I have no regrets, M/M, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: Obito can't help but love this impossible man.





	I'm Happy You 'Like' Me

It was the giggling that caught Obito’s attention first. He looked up from where he was kneeling in the grass, hands dirty from planting the tulips, to see Hashirama looking at him with the silly smile on his face while he watered the new plants. He was equally as dirty as Obito since they both had been working in their garden all morning. 

“What?” Obito asked with a raised eyebrow and a frown. “Is there something on my face again?”

“No,” Hashirama quickly assured. He turned his attention back to the plants he was watering, so not to over saturate them. He glanced at Obito before he giggled again, his cheeks darkening that had nothing to do with the sun. 

“It just makes me happy to know you ‘like’ like me,” he giggled. 

Obito felt his face get hot as he ducked his head and rolled his eyes. He couldn’t stop the smirk though that graced his face or the warmth the bloomed in his chest. 

He stood up and strolled over to the older man, wiping his hands on his jeans.  “Idiot,” he muttered but without any heat.

When he was close enough, Hashirama pulled him close into a one armed hug and pulled him close to his left side. Obito wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist as an arm came to rest over his shoulders. He leaned up and kissed Hashirama’s cheek, lingering to feel their warmth and smoothness. 

When he pulled back, he placed his head on Hashirama’s shoulder. He sighed with a smile when he felt the other man kiss the top of his head. 

“You’re an idiot,” Obito repeated again as he rubbed his cheek into Hashirama’s shoulder, relishing the soft fabric over hard muscles. “We’ve been  _married_ for _six years.”_

“And a day hasn’t gone by,” Hashirama responded without a beat as he squeezed Obito, “that I haven’t felt blessed for having you in my life.”

“Oh my God,” Obito laughed, squeezing his eyes shut as he smiled. “That is so cheesy it hurts.” He didn’t deny though the words did something to him. Made the warm feeling in his chest feel solid as it spread throughout his body. His face felt hot but he was smiling so hard his cheeks were starting to hurt. 

He looked up, head still resting on Hashirama’s shoulders to the other man pouting. At seeing Obito’s expression though, it completely disappeared and a warm, bright smile replaced it. 

“For the record though,” Obito laughed as he squeezed and winked at Hashirama. “It makes me happy that you ‘like’ like me too.” 

Hashirama squeezed the water hose, stopping the water, was the only warning that Obito got before he was being kissed. The angle was awkward, so Obito raised his head as he pressed back, savoring the warm, chapped lips against his own. 

When they pulled apart, it was only a few inches their breathes ghosting over each other as they made eye contact. Hashirama’s left hand moved and cupped the back of Obito’s head which allowed the younger man to feel his partner’s wedding band- one that matched the one he currently wore on his own left hand. 

As they looked into each other’s eyes, Hashirama rubbed their noses together. “Always,” he promised, eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled. 

Unable to stop himself, Obito pressed his lips back against his husband’s as his chest shook in laughter and he brought up his own left hand to keep Hashirama in place. When he felt the older man’s chest shake against his in response, Obito couldn’t help but feel the warmth that spread throughout his entire being at the thought of being with the man forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: http://malakia215.tumblr.com/post/177704060620/imagine-your-otp


End file.
